Carmilla Web Series One-Shots
by Mechi75
Summary: Dos historias cortas de romance y horror. Crisis Existencial (AU): Carmilla x Laura post 2x30. Te Mataré (AU): crossover Pretty Little Liars / Carmilla Web Series.


**DISCLAIMER:** NO POSEO NINGÚN DERECHO SOBRE LA SERIE WEB CARMILLA, NI TAMPOCO SOBRE NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES. ESCRIBO FANFICTION SÓLO PARA DIVERTIRME, SIN FINES DE LUCRO. I DO NOT HAVE ANY RIGHTS OVER CARMILLA WEB SERIES, NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. JUST WRITING FOR FUN, NONPROFIT. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

 **CRISIS EXISTENCIAL**

.

 _"Entonces te llamo, pero me quedaré,_

 _Eléctrica en estos últimos días de Pompeya._

 _Porque te juro que ya no siento lo mismo_

 _Desde el día que vi esos caballos salvajes correr por las colinas."_

The Days Run Away Like Wild Horses Over The Hills (2013) - Lux Lisbon

.

Fue el día que a Perry la atacaron los cuervos cuando todo comenzó a venirse abajo. Las esporas radiactivas indetectables y ponzoñosas que habían quedado sobre su cuerpo luego del asalto, no eran otra cosa que la mismísima decana dispuesta a contagiar e invadir las mentes de todo aquel que se le cruzara. Porque la muy perra había sobrevivido, y los había estado acosando todo el tiempo. Claro que para cuando todos se dieron cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. A LaF no le habían afectado las esporas porque se encontraba aún bajo la influencia de Lophii. Tampoco a JP ni a Carmilla, que eran vampiros. Pero Laura y Danny se habían llevado la peor parte sin siquiera saberlo. Y mediante su contagio, se habían desencadenado las peores consecuencias.

Cuando encontraron a Perry, cuatro días después de la muerte de Mattie, la peor de todas las madres finalmente reveló su presencia a través del cuerpo de la jefa de piso. Laura y Danny también sucumbieron a la posesión, y la villana oculta arremetió con sus planes de tomar Silas nuevamente, habiendo liberado todo obstáculo previo por medio de su perversa red de manipulación. Para ese entonces, Carmilla ya había matado a Vordenberg, y LaF enseguida se había puesto a hacer experimentos con la sangre del fallecido Pez del averno, junto con JP. Al momento en que la decana se encontró con su hija, a Carmilla no le iba a quedar otra opción que matar a las tres chicas si quería deshacerse de su madre, además de tener que luchar contra las oscuras fuerzas que se habían liberado con la apertura de la primera puerta. Porque lo más gracioso de todo era que la decana no podía volver en su forma física, tenía que usar vectores. Fue JP quien la tranquilizó, hablándole en su dulce tono de caballero inglés. Le explicó todo y la convenció para que se uniera al equipo científico. Y en definitiva, él era lo más cercano a un hermano que tenía. Trabajaron sin descanso junto a LaF para hacer una poción que eliminara la amenaza sin asesinar a las chicas. Y cuando Carmilla finalmente mató a su madre por segunda vez, se permitió experimentar cierto alivio luego de tantos momentos dolorosos.

Laura despertó una semana después en su habitación. Como su memoria fallaba, LaF le tuvo que recordar todo lo que había ocurrido, y por qué. Lloró durante horas al enterarse que nadie había visto más a Carmilla luego de la estocada definitiva a la maldita decana, causa de todas las desgracias que habían sufrido. Dos días más tarde, Carmilla regresó. Laura la encontró en la habitación, llenando una maleta con sus prendas. No devolvió su saludo ni la miró a los ojos, aunque Laura de inmediato pudo notar la melancolía en sus facciones.

-Ya sé que... nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa en realidad. Es solo que... no puedo quedarme aquí. Tú y yo nunca vamos a estar bien, ¿sabes? Tú siempre luchando por tus ideales, y yo sin poder adaptarme ni cambiar por ti. Mattie tenía razón. Tal vez enamorarme no sea para mí. Ya he cometido demasiados errores y me han costado muy caro.

Nuevamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Laura, alcanzando el cuello de su blusa de jirafas. La única realidad para Carmilla, era que Mattie ya no iba a volver, y no había nada más que la atara a ese lugar con tantos recuerdos tristes.

-¿Crees que antes de morir... ella supo la verdad? -preguntó.

Carmilla miró hacia el suelo y tomó la maleta ya cerrada.

-Sí, creo que ella se dio cuenta de todo.

Se dirigió hacia la salida lentamente. Los latidos acelerados del corazón de Laura retumbaban en sus oídos como mazazos.

-Te quiero, Carm -alcanzó a suspirar Laura.

Carmilla levantó la vista y por fin hizo contacto visual con ella, revelando la tristeza y resignación de su mirada. Apretó sus mandíbulas con fuerza bajo el umbral de la puerta, como si quisiera tomar impulso.

-Adiós, pastelito.

#################################################################################

Recorrió el mundo con sus recuerdos durante varios años, tratando de apaciguar un dolor que nunca se iba. Visitó todos los lugares en los que había estado con Mattie, aquellos donde se habían divertido juntas mientras forjaban su relación fraternal. Las ruinas de Pompeya, Saigón, París, New York. Nada era lo mismo sin el distinguido atrevimiento y las carcajadas estridentes de su hermana. Algunas noches, le hablaba mientras miraba las estrellas. Le contaba cuanto la extrañaba, cuanto había cambiado su ciudad preferida, y lo perdida e insignificante que se sentía. Le pedía señales, algo que la animara a seguir adelante, y terminaba riendo sola cuando pensaba en lo que Mattie le hubiese dicho al verla en ese estado. Un día cualquiera, en Alemania, visitaba un museo cuando se enteró de una conferencia nocturna que iba a dar un nuevo gurú de la filosofía existencialista, y decidió darle una oportunidad.

 _Somos lo que queremos ser. Las decisiones que tomamos. El estado más pleno que podemos alcanzar es aquel en el cual decidimos por nosotros mismos, liberados de la dependencia y la aceptación de los demás. Solo nosotros podemos decidir cuando y por qué amar. Y esa es, tal vez, la responsabilidad más grande a la que nos enfrentamos..._

#################################################################################

Laura nunca volvió a ser la misma. Su característica alegría y su interminable energía se transformaron con el tiempo en reflexión y perseverancia. Tras sus grandes logros académicos en la universidad de Silas, se trasladó a Graz para trabajar en el principal periódico de la capital de Estiria. La granja de su padre, quien se había casado de nuevo, le quedaba relativamente cerca como para ir de visita seguido. Todo le había salido como lo había planeado, exceptuando esa sensación de ausencia que algunas veces le quemaba el corazón. Pocas chicas le habían gustado, y a aún menos había considerado como para salir e intentar alguna relación. Nadie tenía esa exquisita melancolía, ese brillo en la mirada ni esa delicada seducción que alguna vez la habían cautivado. Y todos los rostros, sonrientes o serios, intensos o superficiales, terminaban transformándose en uno solo ante sus ojos.

 _Aquellos que prefieren sus principios por sobre su felicidad, se rehúsan a ser felices más allá de las condiciones a las que parecen haber atado dicha felicidad._

Claro que a los 19 años no entendía la profundidad de esa frase, pero con el paso de los años se le hizo evidente. Todavía recordaba las palabras de Carmilla sobre el significado del amor, diferente para cada persona. Solía sentirse enojada por su decisión final. Solía pensar que estaba en lo cierto al sentirse decepcionada de que se hubiera rendido. Pero en el fondo, se culpaba a si misma por la intempestiva partida de la estúpida y sensual vampira que le había robado el corazón. ¿Cuántas veces la había llamado monstruo? ¿Por qué se había obsesionado tanto en pedirle que cambiara?

El día que cumplió 28 años le dieron un premio importante por su labor periodística en el diario. Con el tiempo, sus sueños de cambiar el mundo habían quedado relegados tras una mucho más realista contribución desde su lugar de comunicadora. Todos sus amigos de Silas estaban allí. Danny, Perry, LaF, Wilson, JP, y hasta Mel y Theo habían ido a verla. Luego de la ceremonia de entrega, tuvieron un festejo que duró hasta bien entrada la noche. Se pusieron al día y recordaron viejos tiempos, entre anécdotas y risas. Por supuesto, todos se cuidaron muy bien de no nombrar a Carmilla. Cuando llegó a su apartamento a las cuatro de la mañana, Laura encendió el contestador automático. Su padre le había dejado un mensaje para saludarla por su cumpleaños y avisarle que el fin de semana la iría a visitar junto con su esposa. Tanto su familia como sus amigos parecían haber alcanzado la felicidad con sus logros. Todos tenían trabajos satisfactorios y parejas estables, y aunque ella no sentía envidia, siempre la invadía esa sensación de vacío por ser la única que estaba sola. El frío de la habitación la distrajo de su añoranza, al darse cuenta que había cometido la torpeza de dejar la ventana abierta.

-Feliz cumpleaños pastelito.

Su piel se puso pálida como un papel, al tiempo que su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho y sus ojos se desorbitaban. Giró sobre sus pies como un resorte para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente y sereno de Carmilla.

-¿Carm?

Simplemente, no podía creer que la estaba viendo después de tanto tiempo. La vampira se movió despacio hacia adelante, hasta quedar frente a Laura. Un halo de luz de luna iluminó sus ojos brillantes, su nariz refinada y sus delgados labios. Su juventud seguía intacta y su cabello emanaba un aroma a jazmines. ¿Cómo podía haberla llamado monstruo? Carmilla pareció detectar su angustia y enseguida la besó suavemente, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y haciendo desaparecer su perplejidad. Laura tomó su cara entre sus manos y la besó con pasión, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado desde aquellos días de Silas. Carmilla sonrió dentro del beso y separaron sus labios cuando Laura necesitó aire. Permanecieron abrazadas por un momento, con sus frentes apoyadas una contra otra.

-Entonces… ¿has regresado para quedarte?

Carmilla volvió a sonreír, percibiendo el miedo en la voz de Laura.

-¿No te parece que ya he estado huyendo demasiado tiempo?

 **FIN**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: ** NO POSEO NINGÚN DERECHO SOBRE LA SERIE PRETTY LITTLE LIARS, NI TAMPOCO SOBRE NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES. ESCRIBO FANFICTION SÓLO PARA DIVERTIRME, SIN FINES DE LUCRO. I DO NOT HAVE ANY RIGHTS OVER PRETTY LITTLE LIARS SERIES, NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. JUST WRITING FOR FUN, NONPROFIT. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

 **######################################################################################################**

 **TE MATARÉ**

.

 _"Porque dos pueden guardar un secreto_

 _Si una de ellas está muerta."_

Secret (2007) – The Pierces

.

Las noches de tormenta en Radley eran definitivamente sus preferidas. El renovado hospital mental nunca perdía su aura lúgubre y perturbadora, ni siquiera aún después de haber sido totalmente reformado por el grupo Carissimi. Y nuevamente, tras una serie de traslados y evaluaciones psiquiátricas, se había convertido en su hogar luego de la gran revelación sobre su identidad como A. Pero Charlotte "CeCe" DiLaurentis tenía que admitirlo: por primera vez en muchos años, estaba espantosamente aburrida. Ya no había más secretos que descubrir, contar o crear para extorsionar a la gente de Rosewood, y si bien ahora tenía la posibilidad de reconectar con sus hermanos Alison y Jason, el tedio de no poder planificar sus absurdos escenarios de tortura psicológica la estaba matando. Su nueva compañera de cuarto, una chica llegada esa misma tarde, no ayudaba mucho. Desde su arribo, había permanecido muy quieta, sentada sobre la cama sin hablar ni una sola palabra. De identidad desconocida, solo se sabía que venía de Europa y había sido encontrada vagando por Ravenswood, completamente perdida. Para CeCe, sin embargo, representaba el desafío que había estado esperando, al menos como para entretenerse un rato.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente. Soy Charlotte DiLaurentis, pero me llaman CeCe. ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

El silencio sepulcral solo era interrumpido por los ruidos de truenos, mientras que los rayos iluminaban la habitación dándole un aspecto tenebroso.

-Te mataré –dijo finalmente la chica.

CeCe río con ganas.

-Sí que eres divertida. ¿Estudiaste comedia?

La mujer continuó en silencio, al tiempo que CeCe comenzaba a disfrutar más de la situación. Se movió hacia un costado para sentarse al borde de la cama, mirándola, y tomó su almohadón que la había acompañado durante tantos años de internación en el asilo.

-Me parece muy maleducado que me amenaces sin siquiera decirme tu nombre. Vamos a comenzar de nuevo. Yo soy CeCe. Como está bordado aquí en mi almohadón –acercó el objeto a la línea visual de su compañera-. ¿Ves? C-C. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-Te mataré –volvió a contestar la chica.

-Vamos, cielo –río nuevamente CeCe-. Está claro que no puedes matar ni a una mosca. ¿Con esa carita de ángel? Además, mi amor, no sabes tú con quién te estás metiendo. Dicen que vienes de Europa... ¿cómo es que has venido a parar aquí a Radley?

La cara de la mujer tembló casi imperceptiblemente por un momento, como si hubiera recordado algo con pánico.

-Corrí –dijo casi en un suspiro.

CeCe soltó una carcajada estridente y seguidamente se levantó para ir a sentarse al borde de la cama de la chica.

-Te propongo un juego para pasar la noche de tormenta –se relamió mirándola-. Yo te cuento mis secretos, y tú me cuentas los tuyos.

#################################################################################

Alison atravesó la puerta de la morgue de Radley con una mueca de horror en su rostro. Todas sus amigas la estaban esperando afuera, y se acercaron al verla salir.

-Es ella –anunció entre lágrimas-. CeCe está muerta, la asesinaron.

Las mentirosas la abrazaron y le dieron sus condolencias por la situación.

-¿Por qué tuvo que ser ahora, justo cuando habíamos comenzado a reconectar como familia? –se lamentó la rubia.

Aria se apoyó contra una pared del pasillo, con la mirada ausente.

-No puedo creer que hayan matado a A. Después de todos estos años, todo lo que nos hizo sufrir… –manifestó moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-¡Aria! –la retó Hanna, mientras las otras chicas la miraban con enojo por su comentario.

Emily bajó la vista al piso por un instante y tomó aire.

-Esta etapa que se cierra tiene que dejarnos alguna enseñanza –afirmó con pena-. Tenemos que prometernos firmemente algo: basta de secretos. Miren nada más a donde conducen…

Las chicas se miraron asintiendo y juntaron las manos en el centro de la ronda, una sobre otra en forma de juramento.

-Basta de secretos.

#################################################################################

Luego de haber hablado durante casi una hora y media, a CeCe casi se le había secado la garganta. Y lo peor de todo, era que la historia de su vida no había conseguido que le cambiara la expresión asustada del rostro a su compañera ni por un segundo.

-Tu turno, cielo. Hora de contar tus más oscuros secretos.

La mujer permanecía inmóvil mirando hacia la ventana, lo que desesperaba a CeCe, viéndose incapaz de atraer su atención. Decidió intentar con el contacto físico y estiró su mano para tomar la de la chica, sonriendo con picardía.

-Cuéntame tu gran secreto.

El sonido de un nuevo trueno la sobresaltó, al tiempo que la mano de la muchacha comenzaba a apretar fuertemente la suya. Inmediatamente, la luz de un rayo iluminó la habitación, exponiendo el rostro de la chica, que miraba directamente a CeCe con sus ojos claros abiertos de par en par. Una mueca siniestra en sus labios revelaba unos extraños y aterradores caninos, de marcado tamaño.

Luego, todo fue oscuridad.

-Ella no me mató.

#################################################################################

Spencer rompió la ronda grupal para ir al encuentro de Toby, quien venía caminando por el pasillo de la morgue. Luego de encontrarse con ella, el policía llamó a Alison aparte.

-Es evidente que la asesinó su compañera de cuarto, que luego huyó por la ventana en medio de la noche –le informó-. Utilizó alguna especie de arma blanca para cortarle la garganta, pero habrá que esperar al informe forense. La mala noticia es que no se sabe nada de ella. Al parecer, la encontraron cerca del aeropuerto de Ravenswood hablando incoherencias, y enseguida la admitieron aquí en Radley. No tenía documentación, por lo tanto su identidad permanece desconocida. Lo único entendible que dijo fue que provenía de Europa.

-¿Entonces no hay ni por dónde empezar a investigar? –inquirió Spencer, confundida.

-De todos modos, -prosiguió Toby mirando a Alison- hay algo entre la evidencia que me llamó la atención, y pienso que deberías verlo. Ven conmigo.

La habitación se encontraba repleta de cintas amarillas y papeles que señalaban los objetos registrados como evidencia. Alison se llevó la mano al pecho y dejó caer unas lágrimas al ver los rastros de sangre en las paredes y en la cama. Toby levantó el almohadón de CeCe del piso y lo colocó sobre la cama.

-Tenemos la sospecha de que podría tratarse de alguien que la conociera. ¿No te llama la atención esto?

Alison miró el almohadón y negó con la cabeza, sin encontrar respuesta.

-Alison, si sospechas de alguien o sabes algo, este es el momento de hablar. Sería importantísimo para la investigación.

Pero la rubia tenía la mirada perdida en el almohadón color lila de su hermana. Debajo de las iniciales bordadas, C C, podían leerse otras dos letras del mismo tamaño, escritas con sangre: D L.

-¿Hay algún secreto que no me estés contando?

 **FIN**


End file.
